


S T R A N G E R

by AdorkableNerd



Series: S T R A N G E R [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deuxième histoire!, F/M, Ça va vraiment être magique quoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd/pseuds/AdorkableNerd
Summary: Paradoxe. Solitaire. Arrogant.
 « J'ai la romance dans le coeur et la tragédie dans l'âme. » -Ursa-dawn
 
***Disponible sur Wattpad: Nvermiind ***





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma seconde histoire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez! :)

L'étrange, mais qu'est-ce qu'un grand mot singulier ou même parfait pour la description d'un quoique singulier, un mot simplement idem pour le décrire lui. Lui. Le soi-disant élu, l'arrogant capable de sauver cette soirée. De me sauver moi.

Moi, moi-même, je. Quelques qualifications indifférentes, en fait idéal pour ma personne indifférente, noyée par ces vagues provenant de cette réalité qui me colle à la peau. Perdue sous ses vents marins, surmonté d'un ciel attristé, messager d'un certain futur.

Sauver. Permettre. Offrir une autre chance ou peut-être soustraire quelque chose de l'addition mortelle de la vie. Une question de chance, dira-t-on. Une question de fierté, répondrai-je.

Cet étranger, aux yeux clairs et au doigté tremblant. Le second souffle de mon âme.

**** Disponible sur Wattpad: Nvermiind ***


	2. Introduction II

Introduction II

⌘

 

« Je devrais t'aimer alors? »

 

 

i. Statut de l'histoire: En publication [ 20 novembre 2016 - ?]

ii. Spin-off/Série dérivée ( Ne sera pas ou très peu relié à Emissary 1 et 2 )

ii. Cover par AdorkableNerd ( Fait par moi en d'autres mots. Lol très sérieux ), Image/Gifs trouvés sur Google/We heart it et Pinterest; Crédit à leurs créateurs.

————

iv. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf la personnage principal.

v. L'histoire sera reliée au film Docteur Strange, * Spoilers Majeurs * ainsi qu'a tout les films Marvel/MCU.

————

Soundtrack

Setting Fires- The Chainsmokers . Leaving Today-Ria Mae . Miss You-Gabrielle Aplin . Under The Birdge-Ria Mae . Save The Night-John Legend . I Walk The Line-Halsey . Firestone-Kygo . Strange Love-Halsey . Full Circle-Half Moon Run . The Unknown-Dirty South

————

vi. N'hésiter pas à laisser un petit commentaire/vote!

vii. Le plus important; Bonne lecture!


	3. Prologue

S T R A N G E R

 

\--- Prologue ---

 

⌘

 

Je levais enfin mon regard vers la façade vieillie, frappée par les rayons torrides de l'étoile située à des millions de kilomètres de notre petite planète bleue. J'expirais bruyamment sentant ma camisole qui avait un jour été blanche, se coller à ma peau couverte de sueur. Je jetais un bref coup d'oeil, autour de moi et aperçus les nombreux regroupements de commerçant et de charlatans, dans la partie sud de la ville, qui était transpercée par une multitude d'odeurs, la faisant ressembler à une vraie herboristerie. D'un geste volatil, j'essuyais mon front humide qui n'était qu'une autre preuve de la tiédeur étouffante qui enveloppait tout le quartier. Peut-être aurais-je dû venir après les canicules estivales, pensais-je avant de me contredire momentanément en me rappelant sordidement qu'il n'y avait point de saison pour le d'espoir après tout, c'était cela, ce drôle d'abandon de toutes raisons, qui m'avait tracé un chemin jusqu'à Tamar-jar... Kalamard..? 

En d'autres mots, l'endroit mystérieux bien dissimulé, au bout du monde et qui était sagement gardé par des rumeurs de guérisons inattendues. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je gravis les quelques marches menant à l'entrée, en bois brunâtre plutôt abîmée. Je posais fermement mon pied gauche sur le sol, salit par une mince couche de poussières et de terres, tout en tentant de retrouver mon équilibre fragile. J'élevais ma main, mes doigts déjà joints en un poing. Une centaine de pensées ambiguës défilèrent dans mon esprit qui avait toujours été tenté par la prudence. Mais, si l'impossible était possible, en réalité. Murmurais-je à moi-même en défaisant ce mur d'incertitude. Rien qu'en affirmant ceci, mon incompréhension complète devint croyante.

Je relevais brusquement ma tête et agis, ma béquille bien encrée sous mon aisselle, j'étais prête à conquérir le monde.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

 

**** Disponible sur Wattpad: Nvermiind ****


	4. Étranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle histoire! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, n'hésitez donc pas à laisser un commentaire! :)

Chapitre I: Étranger

 

Un étranger. Un humain portant le nom de Stephen Vincent Strange. Un presque étranger en fait, portant les initiales D et r devant son prénom. Rien qu'un être de passage pour moi. Une sorte de défi pour l'Ancien. Qui avait bien raison dans tout ça ? Sûrement Mordo. Un pied devant, un autre derrière, pourtant si peu stable. Un ciel gris et encombrer de nuage, se présentait au-dessus de nous. Je plissais mes yeux lorsque une volée de cheveux furieux, s'étant évadés de mon chignon, s'embarquèrent dans un combat avec le vent pour finalement s'heurter à mes joues. Je posais mon bras sur le rebord, en pierre grisâtre, de l'escalier menant hors de la cour du temple tibétain isolé. Ce temple et cette terre prénommé Kamar-Taj. Ces années entre ces murs m'avaient offert un endroit parfait pour ma rémission et une chance de recevoir un enseignement hors du commun. Celui-ci m'avait, d'ailleurs, d'une manière inconnue, fait réaliser l'immensité de ce monde et mon infime importance dans cet univers. Cette réalisation ne pouvait être résumé qu'en deux simples phrases: une nouvelle fenêtre me permettant d'ouvrir mes choix et mes pensées. Une nouvelle voie.

 

Quatre rangées ordonnées d'étudiants de niveaux divers. Je considérais chacun d'entre eux méthodiquement tout en suivant leurs mouvements circulaires réguliers. Des dizaines de lignes d'un mélange d'orange et de jaune doré se métamorphosèrent, après quelques longues minutes. Ces regards de concentration dévoilèrent, pour la plupart, un éclat de satisfaction, par la suite. Wong continua sans impatience distincte sa ronde entre ces élèves. Je détournais mon attention du professeur vers l'étranger aux allures de laisser-aller, tout en dissimulant, mon air de répugnance, d'un geste superficiel de la main, sur mes lèvres. Stephen ne semblait, a première vue de ces minuscules étincelles, point doué avec les cercles de téléportation. Il releva son regard désappointé dans ma direction. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, se refermèrent promptement lorsque ses yeux bleutés croisèrent les miens.

 

-Ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que vous me regardez, je suis un cas intéressant ? Un sourcil arquées, je quittais mon accotoirs et m'approchais quelque peu de lui. Je n'étais que plus que surprise qu'il ait osé m'accorder la parole après ces semaines composé de deux options contradictoires une de trois à quatre mots de politesse, l'autre des paroles teintées d'arrogance et de mérite.  
-Non pas vraiment, mon cher. Stephen arrêta brusquement son geste et soupira, un soupire vif, il n'était pas d'accord avec ma réponse. Cet homme aimait l'attention. Je le dévisageais embêter par son comportement, dont j'avais prise en note mentalement de tenir en considération dans nos futures conversations dès son arrivée précipitée et de sa rencontre qui m'avait bien fait rire avec l'Ancien, le mois précédent.  
-Merci pour votre précieuse aide en tout cas, Theresa !  
-Typhany. Rétorquais-je sèchement.  
-Typhany. Stephen se tut, amassant cette frustration notoire pour faire valoir son point de vue.  
-Dit moi au moins que tu arrives à voir avec tes jolies yeux que je n'y arrive pas. Je clignais doucement des paupières en reconnaissant la présence d'un compliment. Ce prétentieux avait lâché un mot aimable et bien, contre toutes mes attentes, il y a encore de l'espoir dans ce monde.  
-Oui, Strange je ne suis pas aveugle, ne tant fait pas, j'ai même remarqué ta super barbe. Celui-ci fit la moue sur-le-champ. Je souris amusée en réfléchissant à une manière de casser ses certitudes.  
-Voyons ne te fatigue pas à contorsionner ton visage, prend ça comme un compliment, tu ressembleras au sosie de Jésus dans pas longtemps. Je ris en voyants la fierté, afficher continuellement sur son visage, être arrachée imperceptiblement. Je devais donc le pousser à bout, voilà ce qui le ferait craquer. Stephen inspira longuement, je suivie ses iris qui divergèrent rapidement vers quelque chose. Je me retournais et saluais d'un signe de tête l'Ancien qui d'un mouvement de main, obligea les autres à quitter. Du bout de mon index, je détournai le visage de celui-ci. Il me toisa un court instant, totalement désespéré puis soupira de façon dramatique.

 

-Si tu oses me soupirer sur ce ton, encore une fois, je te jure que rien de bon t'arriveras ! M'exclamais-je, mes mains bien ancrée sur mes hanches, accusant de mes yeux émeraudes l'homme caché derrière une barrière invisible créer par ce comportement immuable ou presque. Ma patience semblait tirailler par cet homme. Il protégeait quelque chose enfuit bien profondément dans cette conscience, mais quoi je ne le savais point.  
-Ce sont mes mains, voilà le problème ! Dit-il plaintif tout en regardant ses mains tremblantes et pâles. Je replaçais instinctivement mon chignon soigneusement coiffée par moi-même et m'avançais de deux petits pas dans sa direction, le corps de ce presque inconnu se raidir fièrement. J'illuminais mon visage avec un sourire aimable tout en épiant les alentours, une ombre légère et fraîche recouvrait la cour du monastère, les quelques arbustes présents remuèrent allègrement lorsque qu'une bourrasque frivole s'empara d'eux.  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi, Strange ? Dis-je mon sang-froid habituel revenu au grand galop. J'attrapais doucement ses poignets, l'aidant ainsi à réduire son tremblement continuel.   
-Tu n'aurais pas un truc magique pour ça ? Son regard passa de mes mains à mon visage indifférent, il voulut se défaire de ma poigne devenue moins plaisante, mais sans succès.  
-Tu sais nos obstacles sont simplement des blagues de la vie ? Elles sont présentes pour te tester, pas pour que tu t'arrêtes et joue la victime incapable d'avancer. Le regard sage et remplit de connaissance de la femme derrière moi, s'avérait incapable de se détacher de ma silhouette. Elle jugeait mes capacités. Silencieusement comme toujours.   
-Tu sembles mal placée pour parler des obstacles de la vie, Laviolette. Répondit-il froidement, son insolence naturelle refit surface sans avertissement. Je contractais davantage mes doigts sur ses poignets, le faisant gigoter encore plus. Les jointures de mes mains devinrent progressivement blanches.  
-Tu parles trop et tu connais si peu, Crève-coeur. La mention du surnom, le fit sourciller. Je libérais enfin ses poignets et décrochais un clin d'oeil à l'Ancien, un sourire complice germa sur ses lèvres incarnates, remarquant mon action, il recula frugalement, incertain de mes intentions.

 

-J'ai une idée, monsieur-je-suis-un-docteur. J'attrapais promptement ma double-blague de téléportation et me retournais, ne lui offrant que comme nouvelle vue, ma chevelure blanche.  
-Chirurgien. Protesta Stephen agacé.  
-Si ça te fait plaisir. Répondis-je tout en dissimulant mon nouvel éclat de rire, j'agitais d'une façon méthodique et gracieuse mes doigts. Un cercle vibrant et doré apparu instantanément, celui-ci contrasta difficilement avec ce ciel d'un gris maussade.

 

-Allons faire un tour. J'happais au passage, son avant-bras et le tirai sans délicatesse à travers le portail que je refermais dès que nos pieds touchèrent la surface enneigé de l'autre côté du cercle. Un vent glacial transportant une poignée de neige nous accueillit. Je distinguais Strange non-loin de moi en train de se frotter avec vivacité les bras. Ça tenue blanche de novice ne devais pas être très chaude.  
-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Je désignais devant nous, une chaîne de montage d'un blanc neigeux émietté sur un fond gris jet. Mortellement époustouflant pour mes yeux et toujours plus hautes pour mon vertige. Celles-ci semblèrent si imperturbable sous cette attaque vive par une tempête de neige naissante, étrangement plus persévérante que l'homme à mes côtés.  
-Oui, oui. Dit Stephen ses épaules rentrées vers l'intérieur, en inspectant, peu confident, l'endroit aigre. Son souffle se transforma en une fine brume.  
-Ah l'Everest, pleins de gens son mort pour ce fameux mont. Je continuais apathique ma contemplation, de cette nature téméraire, tout en passant mon index gauche sur la bordure de ma bague.  
\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Typhany ? Il se rapprocha de moi, semblant tout à coup inquiet.  
-Un humain ne pourrais point survivre ici, plus de cinq minutes, moi je te donne trois minutes pas plus. Avouais-je en savourant l'air frais, quelques mèches de mes cheveux tombèrent devant mes yeux, je les repoussai agacée, d'un geste vif de la main.  
-Quoi ?   
En quelques mouvements, j'ouvris un nouveau portail sans aucune difficulté, certifiant mes mois d'efforts et de persévérances.  
-Bonne chance, crève-coeur ! Dis-je avant de disparaître dans le cercle que je fermais aussitôt. Je ne pus qu'entendre qu'un bref « non » alarmé provenant de Stephen. De retour au temple, je joignis l'Ancien en replaçant ma tenue marron et verte émeraude rapidement.

 

-Ça devrait débloquer son hostilité. Dis-je en reconnaissant la présence de Mordo à mes côtés  
-Seul le temps pourra changer cette personnalité endurcie. Répondit-elle, d'un ton égal et sans retour. Ses mains croisées derrière son dos, sa tête bien droite. Cette femme dégageais un aura de confiance et de sagesse infini, celle-ci m'avait inspiré à plus grand que ma petite personne. M'ayant accueillit lorsque le passé m'empêchait de me relever, cette découverte d'un quelque chose d'inimaginable, une sorte d'espoir bien dissimulé, m'avait redonné vie.  
-Vous avez encore fait ça ? Demanda Mordo en nous interrogeant du regard. L'Ancien continua de fixer le vide, un brin d'impatience se fit sentir dans l'atmosphère de la cour.  
-Notre chère Typhany, l'a fait cette fois. Je souris fièrement et tournait ma tête dans sa direction, en croissant mes bras sous ma poitrine. Cette rivalité sortie de nulle part entre moi et Mordo, pour tout et rien, m'avait donné une abondance de nuits blanches. De drôles de soirées plongées dans des dizaines de vieux bouquins, ironiquement identique à mes nuits d'universitaire, avec un seul but : le dépassé. Il m'esquiva une grimace amusée et tapota d'une main amicale mon épaule droite. Quelque longues et silencieuses minutes passèrent, nos regards communs implantés devant nous.  
-Peut-être devrions-nous.. ? Un mince cercle se dessina abruptement, il avait réussi. Stephen traversa d'un pas engourdi le portail avant de s'affaler lourdement sur le pavé ébène, son souffle hériter me fit presque frissonner. Je m'avançais vers lui, un sourire triomphant sur mon visage. 

 

-Je savais bien que tu en étais capable. Dis-je doucement en posant un de mes genoux sur le sol. La surface en pierre égratigna sans avertissement ma peau à travers le mince tissu de mon pantalon brun. Je frottais légèrement le haut de son crâne fournit de cheveux entremêlés. Je repoussais avec mes doigts, une couche de gel et de neige introduit dans ceux-ci. Strange souleva son regard harasser dans ma direction, tout en tremblotant vivement.  
-Vous doutiez vraiment ? Dit-il en me regardant un tantinet outré lorsque je l'aidais à se relever en passant mon bras sous son aisselle.  
-Juste un peu, pour tout dire. Rajoutais-je égayée par nos interactions toujours aussi peu pacifiques, après l'avoir laissé se dégager de ma prise. Cet homme n'aimait pas être aidé et cela me faisait rire au plus haut point. Je lui offris un de mes plus beaux sourire démontrant ma dentition d'une blancheur approuver par mon dentifrice « Sensodyne : soin blancheur » avant de lui faire un signe de la main.

 

-À bientôt, crève-coeur ! Lançais-je tout haut en me dirigeant hors de la cour le laissant seul avec Mordo et l'Ancien. Puis vers ma chambre située à l'extrémité nord du temple et à quelques pas seulement de celle de cette drôle de personne qui n'était point si détestable après tout. Inopportunément pour Strange, je connaissais particulièrement bien cette sorte de façade que l'on pouvait se créer en pensant qu'une telle protection pouvait vraiment nous aider, ou même nous sauver. J'avais utilisé un comportement semblable subséquemment le départ de ma mère, quelques mois seulement après le décès de ma jeune soeur Annie atteint d'un cancer des poumons virulent. J'avais donc laissé mon père de côté, lui qui avait tout tenté pour trouver un remède à la maladie avec ces aptitudes fascinantes de chercheur. Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas été le point le plus infâme de ces années qui m'avaient laissé couler au plus profond des limbes de la tristesse. Une seule autre chose, un seul autre moment avait fait piquer du nez ma vie. Un virage maladroit, des mots salés et névrosés et quelques secondes sensitives, une addition hasardeuse, voilà ce qui avait obligé à ma petite personne, une période de questionnements sans réponse.

 

Maintenant ma démarche féminine innée, tête haute et talons claquant de façon régulière sur le sol, je laissais mes yeux vaguer sur la structure particulière du temple, à l'architecture asiatique. Plusieurs effluves agréables effleurèrent mes narines, lorsque je passais devant la salle commune. Je repensais au novice arriver ici il y a quelques semaines seulement, pourquoi l'ancien l'avait-il accueillait? Était-il si spécial, j'en doutais fortement, mais mon côté rêveur me laissa méditer sur le peut-être fantastique de la situation et si.. Et si Stephen était une sorte d'élu? Je levais avec spontanéité mes pupilles, vers le haut, un court instant, ma raison sembla diluer cette idée sortie de nulle part. Je stoppais abruptement ma foulée manquant cruellement d'adresse devant la porte de ma chambre. Mon index manucuré d'un vert-bleu étincelant effleura, la surface suranné et poussiéreuse. Je minaudais en frottant sans hésitation mon doigt sur ma tenue avant d'ouvrir celle-ci, qui émit un craquement digne des meilleurs films d'horreur. Je sursautais et laissait un soupire d'agacement s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Je refermais ma porte délicatement et passais rapidement devant mon miroir antique entourée d'une bordure de couleur bronze, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à mon apparence comme à l'habitude.

 

Ma paire d'écouteurs sans-fil déjà incrustée dans mes oreilles et mon téléphone cellulaire dans ma paume de main, j'allai m'installer confortablement sur mon lit recouvert de cousins multicolores et d'un édredon fleuris. Je posais un livre emprunté, à la couverture en cuivre gravée de multiples inscriptions, sur mes cuisses. Croisant mollement mes jambes, j'entamais ma lecture, portée par les paroles de la chanson. Une seule phrase terminée et déjà un coin de mon cerveau malicieux, suspendu ce moment. Un nombre numérique rouge laissa sa place à un autre sur mon cadran. Strange et son lui, aussi étrange que se pouvait l'être, ce brunet avec piquer ma curiosité, une curiosité avide de tout savoir.


End file.
